A Whole New World
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: Rachel Davis was kidnapped by death eaters for her heritage. The only problem: she's muggle born. Her first intro to the wizarding world is this blind brutality. How can she cope with a world that was so unfair to her? Find out within!
1. Chapter 1

Climbing into my loft, I slipped under the sheets of my bed. Just as sleep began to encompass me, a tapping sounded on the window above me. I squinted looking through. A second handful of pebbles frightened me with their suddenness, raining against my window. Peering out, a boy about my age stared back. He had black, shaggy hair and circular glasses. He beckoned me urgently.

I hastily slid down the ladder, pulling back the curtains on my lower window to see if he was still there. I bit back a scream, jumping back. Figures in black cloaks and metallic masks swarmed in front of my window, at least half a dozen. They looked alien, with no skin showing to prove their humanity. I took another step back, knocking into something solid. I turned my head to see one _inside_ my room. I would have screamed if he hadn't covered my mouth with one hand, the other seizing me around the waist. I thrashed violently, but his strength outmatched mine pathetically. He half dragged me out, only the tips of my toes touching the ground. The other creatures waited outside, the boy standing in the center. He began to grow, his plaid shirt began elongating and fading black, his hair growing out and frizzing horribly. Eventually a woman stood before me, a cruel smirk painted on rosy lips.

Suddenly one of the creatures thrust their hand into their robe, pulling out a stick of some sort. The others followed suit. One at a time they waved their stick, and simply disappeared. Finally my captor and the woman stood alone. She began to wave her stick, when a roar split the air. A giant of a man burst through the trees, waving a pink umbrella madly. He seemed to be twice the size of anyone in present company. He pointed the umbrella at the woman.

"BELLATRIX!" the monster roared, consumed with rage.

"Take her to Malfoy Manor," Bellatrix hissed in the man who held me's ear.

"AH NO YA DON'T!" he bellowed, a stream of red energy shot out of his wand, shooting towards us. The man holding me dove out of the way. I squirmed from his grasp, jumping to my feet and beginning to run. The got up and leaped at me, managing to grab my leg. We both went down, and I scrabbled up once again. This time I got enough lead, not daring to look behind me. The sounds of battle echoed behind me, as the giant fought the woman. When I could run no more, I fell to my knees, gasping for breath. I believed I had put enough distance between me and my attacker. Without warning, he appeared in front of me. I gasped, scrambling backwards. He clamped a hand around my arm, waved his stick, and suddenly we were somewhere else.

Gray stone walls seemed to stretch on forever on either side, finally ending with a black fence. The man had a firm grip on my neck. He began pulling me towards the fence. It reminded me of a prison. A glow started to form in the corner of my vision. I couldn't turn my head to look, but it was getting closer very quickly. Suddenly the ground exploded behind me. I was tossed to the side as my captor began to throw off his robes, now in flames. Greasy shoulder length blonde hair tumbled out as he ripped off his hood, desperately trying to escape the flames.

"RUN!" someone shouted. Looking up, a man on a broom was gesturing wildly, "CONFRINGO!" he cried, and another of the glowing beam descended extremely close to the blonde man.

I needed no further urging. The endless gray walls seemed to race beside me as I ran. Finally they ended, leaving me in complete open. To the right was a dense forest, which seemed to provide the best cover. I continued on to this shelter, knowing whatever I faced inside couldn't be worse than that blonde man, nor his hooded friends.

Soon dark green was all I could see on all sides. A flash of black ruffled the leaves around me. I froze, wanting to be ready this time. I heard another rustle behind me and whipped around. A man stood on a rock. His skin was pale as moonlight, with eyes of onyx. He was completely bald. The man grinned, sharp fangs protruding from his mouth. No, he wasn't man. He didn't resemble anything human. His gaze was completely predatory. He lunged forward, with inhuman speed. My scream was drowned out by a roar from above. An enormous motorcycle dropped between me and the creature. The rider happened to be none other than the giant from before. I wasn't positive this was better. He hopped off the bike, pointing is umbrella at the creature.

"BACK!" he growled, "BACK YA BLOODY GIT!"

The thing hissed and shrank back into the shadows, casting one angry look before completely disappearing.

"Bloody vampires…" he mumbled.

"Um, excuse me?" I peeped.

"Eh? Ah! Ms. Davis!" he flashed me a warm smile through his bushy black beard, "It's a real pleasure!"

"May I go home?" I squeaked.

"Ah, unfortunately, no," he bit his lip, "It ain't safe. Bloody death eaters found ya, and believe me, they'll be back."

"Then, where… what's a death eater?" the oddity of the night just hit me, the force almost knocking me to the ground.

He scooped me into his arms. His hands were as big as trash can lids, "I gotcha. It's alright," He mumbled as exhaustion drove me to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she awake?"

"Is she alive?"

"Stop it!" a harsh, yet motherly female voice snapped, "Stop gawking at her. Poor things been through a lot."

"I heard she defeated a dozen death eaters, single handedly!"

"I heard it was vampires."

"I heard-"

"Out!" the woman pushed them to the door, clearly annoyed, "Out with the lot of you. If Dumbledore heard about this…"

I sat up, rubbing my head. An older woman smiled, opening the curtains. Sunshine streamed into the room.

"Awake, are you?" she walked over, "You had an exhausting experience. Take it easy."

I nodded, slipping out of the bed. I was still in my pajamas from the night before, yet they didn't have the tears and other souvenirs I had seen earlier. They were in perfect condition. The cold tile was a shock to my bare feet, but I continued to the window. Through the pain, an enormous castle stretched over green fields. Children of all ages darted around. I shivered as I recognized their outfits and fell back into my bed. They wore robes similar to my attackers. Flashes of those masks filled my vision. I squeezed my eyes closed, but it didn't help. The masks didn't go away. They might not ever go away.

She walked over and patted my shoulder. I opened my eyes, "Alright dear? It's a bit late in the year for you to be sorted, so Dumbledore's having you stay in Gryffindor. He was a Gryffindor too you know."

"Who's Dumbledore?"

"He's your uncle!" she gave sad smile, "I know you don't know much about our world, but you'll get used to it. Plenty of the children here are muggle born. I'll send someone down to help you to your dorm."

"Wait, your world? My uncle? What are you-?"

But she had already turned to address something else.

In a few minutes, a tall boy with brown hair walked in. He looked around, before his eyes settled on me.

"Mr. Diggory," she nodded, and then turning to me, "You couldn't be in better hands. Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, he is."

These words meant nothing to me, but I nodded and tried to pretend I knew what she was saying. I got out of bed, noting his surprised expression quickly turn neutral as he took in my pajamas and lack of shoes. My cheeks flooded red in embarrassment.

"Oh, Ms. Davis!" the woman called, "I'm Madame Pomfrey by the way. Call me if you need anything! Just try to rest today, and tomorrow you'll receive your schedule.

"My schedule? But…" but she shut the door, leaving my questions unanswered.

"Shall we?" the boy offered a small smile, "I'm Cedric, by the way."

"Rachel Davis."

"I haven't heard of that family," he provided small talk, "Where am I taking you?"

"The… the…" I wracked my memory, "The Gryffindor dorm?"

"Alright, I know where that is," we turned a corner, "I haven't seen you before. I wonder why," he seemed to be politely hinting for information.

"I haven't been here before," I furrowed my brow, "This is all new to me."

"Oh, plenty of students are muggle-born. The only mystery left is why you came mid-year. All of us have been here since first year. I'm sixth."

"I don't… I think I'm fourth?"

He nodded, "We're here."

We had stopped at a solid wall, adorned with a portrait of a large woman. To my shock (though I thought that would be impossible at this point) she moved!

"Password?" she asked.

Cedric looked at me, before quickly realizing I didn't know. We both kind of stood there for a moment, looking at each other.

"I could try guessing…" he suggested, rubbing the back of his head.

"Excuse me," a red headed boy pushed through, "Wattlebird."

At the word, the portrait swung open, letting him through.

"Well," Cedric grinned sheepishly, "There you go."

"Thanks," I nodded, and climbed through the hole. The painting swung closed behind me, sealing me in with a thud.

Inside, red and yellow lounge chairs surrounded a crackling fire. Stairs cases lie to the left and right. A girl with curly brown hair lounged in a chair, reading a large book, "Excuse me?" I shuffled in front of her, "I'm- I'm new. Where should I go? To rest."

She threw me an odd look, "Girl's dorm is to thr right, but what do you mean? No one's _new_ unless…"

She was cut off by someone mumbling "wattlebird" and the portrait swinging open. I bit down on my finger to keep from screaming. An expression of pure terror flashed across my face. The boy had shaggy black hair. The boy had circular glasses. The boy was wearing black robes. I turned on my heel and ran up the stairs. When I reached the room I curled up into a ball on the ground, trying not to think. It just hurt.

"Oh my."

Looking up, an old man with a crooked nose, half-moon glasses, and silver blue robes stood over me. He offered a hand, and when I didn't take it he kneeled down to my level.

"I suppose you'd like an explanation."

I burrowed my head into my knees further, refusing to say anything, while at the same time desperately wanting to know.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and you are my niece, which can only make you a wizard. My sister, Arianna, was your biological mother. She died at a young age.


End file.
